


Card Counter

by ALovelyDay



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyDay/pseuds/ALovelyDay
Summary: “If it makes ya feel better, those cards a yours lasted longer than a good portion of the replacements.”





	Card Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after episode 4.

Johnny Martin shifted on the wooden bench and sniffled at the stale air. He was sat in the back of one of the larger army vans, laying cards on a crate in front of him. He was counting quietly as he laid the cards out in even rows, sorted by symbol. He’d been playing poker the evening before with the other guys from Easy company and wanted to check if his deck was still all there. Not that he was suspicious of them or anything, but it was something he’d started doing back in Toccoa, and it just felt right to reassure himself that they were all still there. It was one of the only things in this godforsaken war he seemed to have any control over. Plus, he needed the alone time. Lately it was like he couldn’t even take a piss without some guy needing to get a hold of him. Thus, any break away from people was a welcome breath of fresh air. Even if said air was the stale, dust-filled and gasoline smelling one inside the empty vehicle. He finished counting all the cards for the second time and sighed. Turned out he was short the king of hearts and the two of spades. 

“Guess it could be worse,” he muttered. Just then, the flap at the back of the van was thrown open. Sunlight filtered in from outside and illuminated the dust in the air. Johnny squinted against the brightness. Before he could say anything, Bill Guarnere had lifted the flap further and crawled inside.

“What could be worse?” He said cheekily and flopped down on the bench opposite Johnny, furthest in the back. Johnny rolled his eyes.He’d usually be grumpier at an intrusion of his precious alone time, but at least he’d gotten a good ten minutes to himself. Besides, as far as annoying guys go, Bill wasn’t too bad.

“My damn cards. I’m short two,”

Bill shrugged and lit up a smoke. “So? You could just make a couple a’ new ones, right? Just need a pen and a piece of paper.” Johnny scoffed.

“Right. And while playing I’m sure the obvious art projects would look completely indistinguishable from the rest.” Bill shrugged.

“Just tryin’ to help. If not then fuck it, guess we’re playin’ without.” Johnny didn’t reply. He’d really tried to keep his deck whole, even if he knew it’d only been a question of time before he’d lose a few. And though he knew the deck would just have to do till he could find another, it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“If it makes ya feel better, those cards a yours lasted longer than a good portion of the replacements.”

“Yeah, thanks. Now I feel much better,” Johnny spat. As he sighed and finally gathered up the deck, stuffing them back into the worn cardboard case, he’d half a mind to just throw them in Bill’s face before looking up and seeing the other’s panicked look.

“Shit, I wasn’t thinking. I swear I didn’t mean it like that. ” Johnny blinked. Bill actually seemed regretful of his poor analogy. Embarrassed, even. Johnny’s expression immediately softened.

“Bill, it’s alright. I know you were only joking,” he nearly laughed at how visibly Bill seemed to relax. 

“Yeah, ok. Ain’t nothin’ good about people dyin’,” Bill said quietly while nodding to himself. He looked away then and Johnny raised questioning eyebrow. Seemed like Bill’s reason for visiting wasn’t just to shoot the shit. He seemed hesitant before opening his mouth again. Johnny let him take his time. 

“Hey, uh, you seen Bull?” Johnny blinked.

“Why? You usually know where he is.” Bill rubbed awkwardly at his neck before continuing.

“Yeah, I just haven’t seen him much around today. Just wonderin’. His shoulder and all.” Bill shrugged and looked off to the side again, as if it wasn’t something he’d given much thought to at all.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Johnny said. Though he wasn’t sure if he believed it, he knew they both needed the reassurance of saying it out loud. Of course, they both knew Bull’s injury wasn’t serious enough for them to hover around the big guy, but that wasn’t their main concern.

“You talked to him about Miller?” Johnny asked quietly. Bill frowned and shook his head.

“Nah, not really. He didn’t bring it up so, well, I didn’t either. Didn’t wanna make him feel bad or nothin’.” Johnny nodded. He could understand that.

“Yeah. Good thinking. I was just wondering if he still had Miller’s dog tags.”

“His dog tags? Why would he?” 

“Well, I saw he still had them yesterday. Not good to carry around that stuff. I mean, I get it, Miller was Bull’s responsibility, but that stuff’ll just weigh you down.”

“Think I should talk to him about it?” Or so Bill said, but Johnny could tell by his withdrawn look that he wasn’t sure if he should.

“Nah, don’t worry.” Johnny said, “I’ll do it.”

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle at Bill’s relieved expression. Easy company really were a right bunch of cowards about these kinds of things. 

“Alright, Johnny. Thanks, I think he might need that,” Bill said and cleared his throat. 

“Just making sure he’s alright is all.” Johnny stood up and pocketed his cards. “Well, guess now’s as good a time as any. See you at dinner?” 

“Sure thing, Johnny. And by the way,” Johnny stopped, halfway out the van, and looked back at a grinning Bill. “I’ll try to scrounge up some more cards for you. You’ll need someone to take all that pocked change off your hands before it starts to weigh you down.”

“Go to hell, Bill.”

“Love ya too, Johnny!”


End file.
